


гребанные цветы

by maskotta



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskotta/pseuds/maskotta
Summary: хартфилии больно и почти невозможно дышать.
Kudos: 2





	гребанные цветы

**Author's Note:**

> тут я пишу с маленькой буквы не серчайте мне так больше нравится.

люси восемнадцать.

она любит. и вроде это хорошо. это счастье, любить кого-то. так говорит мира. хартфилия ей не верит. она просыпается ночами, темными, холодными как ее постель, и сплевывает цветы на пол, раздирая глотку криками. она смотрит на лепестки нарциссов и вульгарно бордовые хризантемы, и ее тошнит. эти цветы выглядят то отвратного красиво. как будто так и должно быть.как будто они должны лежать в каплях крови и блевоты на полу, украшая розовый ковер всеми оттенками красного и коричневого.

люси всегда любила людей. она любила их улыбки, их короткие взгляды, их мысли и мнения. она любила их когда они смеялись над ее шутками. когда шутили сами. когда с искрящимися глазами говорили о том что им интересно. или когда томно прикрыв глаза говорили о том как им было плохо недавно. или о том как им плохо сейчас. говорят то, что думают. когда люди, это просто люди. когда они не строят из себя царей придуманного мира, где все ошметки под их ногами. когда они не кричат о том как ненавидят все. когда они просто живут. не пытаются сделать то, чего не могут. например заставить всех подчиниться им. она любит когда люди добиваются мечт, как бы им не было трудно. она любит когда люди на ее глазах меняются, становятся лучше., а еще она любила их внимание. внимание не то, которое из-за ее отца и его дел. не из-за ее груди или талии., а простое внимание. когда человеку искренне интересно. даже если он забудет о тебе через пару дней. она все равно это любила.

но она никогда не думала что ей придется скрываться от внимания людей.

лишь бы никто не считал ее беспомощной. не сожалел. не говорил мне жаль. не смотрела с выгнутыми вверх бровями, и вселенной в глазах. лишь бы не видели ее слабости. не видели как сильно больно под ребрами, где-то там, где сердце.

хартфилия знала что такое боль. действительно знала, ведь до гильдии, до всех этих великолепных людей и их судеб, она медленно рушилась в столь ненавистном роскошном доме полном слуг и мрамора. в нем было столько всего, но не было самого важного, того, в чем нуждается каждый. любви. она ходила по пустым коридорам, путая ноги в длинных платьях из шелка, смотря в даль, надеясь сбежать отсюда к чертовой матери. и она сбежала. и первый год была так счастлива. ее не волновало ничего. она участвовала во всех этих драках с таким рвением, словно никогда не ломала костей. она продолжала собирать ключи, в большинстве золотые, и была до омерзения позитивной.,

а потом ее сердце обросло цветами. ее легкие превратились в почву для ветвей, столь же красивых как и она когда-то. ее рвет этими цветами, а в горле, словно навсегда осталась ветка и горечь осознания своего положения один осенним вечером. она, как и всегда впрочем, сидела и читала, упиваясь идеальными жизнями придуманных людей.,  
а потом в ее организме словно взорвался фейерверк. она буквально бежала в туалет, лишь бы не испортить ковер и полы в доме.

выйдя из туалета в ошеломленным видом она поняла одно. она в дерьме.

люси восемнадцать.

хартфилия царапает грудную клетку. этот дурацкий зуд не дает ей покоя почти никогда. она царапает, царапает, кожа сдирается в мясо, ногти ломаются, а руки немеют. она чешет руки, шею. все это разражается невыносимым зудом и тягучей болью, появляющейся словно вспышка. бум, и ей хочется отрезать себе руки. перерезать глотку или вырезать ребра. все, лишь бы избавиться от дурацкого зуда и цветов, мешающих дышать.

люси знала что такое боль. или думала что знала. сейчас ей больно настолько, что в ушах звенит, кости ломит, мышцы тянет, живот скручивает, перед глазами бегают зигзаги, а ноги подкашиваются, больно роняя хозяйку на жесткий ковер в коридоре. она плачет закрывая рот, заглушая всхлипы как может. не важно, что никогда все равно не услышит. так она может уверить себя что все в порядке. так она может заставить всех поверить что все в порядке, а синяки под глазами это от книг. бинты на всем теле это от неаккуратности. так, она может сделать вид, словно не просыпается каждую ночь, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть хоть глоток воздуха. словно она не теряет сознание только зайдя в дом. словно не ненавидит себя, за то что позволила себе так просто влюбиться.

впервые, понимание того, по каким причинам она всегда смотрит на нацу пришло ей прямо перед той историей с эдоласом. они сидели за столом, что было удивительно, ведь обычно эти столы летают под потолком, но в тот день они сидели и пили. драгнил с хмельным румянцем смеялся так громко, что заглушал всех., а потом посмотрел прямо ей в глаза, и улыбнулся так, словно он ничего прекраснее в жизни не видел. она поняла что пропала. и была счастлива пропасть.,

а потом появилась лисанна. эта девушка сияет ярче чем она.

люси восемнадцать. (она задыхается)

у всех есть мнение о человеке. вот вы смотрите на своего давнего знакомого, и понимаете кто он. например не очень любит людей и гулять. иногда выпивает и поет под гитару. и о люсьене тоже есть мнение. она не пьет алкоголь, всегда светиться и улыбается, не смотря на раны и боль. она любит одевать открытую одежду, крайне умна и отважна, даже если не может победить противника, всегда прикладывает свой максимум чтобы помочь тем кто сильнее. и улыбка ее извечный спутник. и если она пропала, то пиши пропало.

этот образ самого счастливого человека на свете прирос к ней, словно она родилась с ним. и если он даст трещину, то вся то кровь, цветы, блевота и крики выльются на людей огненным дождем. и тогда начнется самое ужасное. будет гомон, шепот, все будут переживать., а самое мерзкое и отвратительное она буду сожалеть. как будто она чувствую ее боль. нет они не. они просто не могут. ни один из них. у нее просто нет выбора. ее любовь к людям сыграла с ней злую шутку.

так что она каждое чёртово утро напяливает на себя это идиотскую улыбку, словно ничего в ее жизни не изменилось. и она понимает, что в ловушке. если она прекратит улыбаться все увидят все то, что она так долго прятала. все увидят ее слабость. все будут знать куда бить будет больнее всего., а этого она не хочет. и улыбаться она тоже не хочет. она хочет только одного. убить, истребить в себе эти дурацкие чувства и цветы, появившиеся следом. нарциссы и вульгарно бордовые хризантемы.

в груди продолжают разрастаться ветви, а легкие забиты лепестками. сердце бьется все медленнее, с каждой неделей. она так устала. устала не жить, а существовать ожидая конца, надеясь что никто не будет плакать на ее похоронах. устала просыпаться ночами, холодными как она и задыхаться, хватается за воздух в попытке спастись. в ее ванной прилипшая, засохшая кровавая рвота вперемешку с лепестками.  


все это стало таким до боли родным и обычным, что она уже не может вспомнить как выглядит ее ванная в чистом виде. не помнит как это, не понимать что с каждой прожитой секундой с этими цветами внутри, ты умираешь быстрее положенного срока.

как это, веселиться. как это, не о чем не думать. как это, спать спокойно. не сбегать от людей. не плакать. быть человеком.

люси восемнадцать. (она ненавидит)

она смотрит на себя в зеркало и ужасается, что же с ней стало. запавшие глаза, перебинтованное тело, волосы как солома, засохшая блевота в уголке губ, и улыбка. эта чертова улыбка никогда не покидает ее. люси лжет себе же в лицо, надеясь убедить себя что все в порядке. получаеться у нее не очень.

сквозь руки, там где запястья лезут эти дурацкие корни с цветами. они лезут не днем, когда страшно смотреть вниз, на саму себя. они лезут ночью, заставляя вертеться в постели, потому что она вся мокрая и липкая. заставляет пытаться проснуться, сбежать от ночных кошмаров, в дневные, но не получаться. она заперта в клетке собственных болезней. она даже сквозь сон чувствует как сильно ломит кости.

она просыпается в холодном поту в пять утра и смотрит на свои руки. в них — корни все с теми же до отвращения красивыми нарциссами и вульгарно бордовыми хризантемами. она смотрит и понимает — недолго ей осталось.

миражанна штраус прекрасная девушка. она может вас защищать. она может атаковать. она может заставить улыбнуться по настоящему, не из нужды даже ее, умирающий кусок плоти. она всегда стоит за барной стойкой, улыбкой встречая всех кто приходит в это место. всегда беспокоиться, даже если вы сами можете о себе позаботиться. всегда добра и мила, кем бы вы ни были. членом гильдии, чьим-то другом, постоянным гостем или просто проходимцем. вы никогда не услышите от нее грубостей, если не обидите ее семью. ее гильдию. так что когда мира просит люси помочь с разносом заказов по гильдии, она не говорит нет, даже когда не чувствует ног и рук.

хартфилия бродит между столов, дарит всем улыбки, все те же чертовы улыбки которые она уже терпеть не может. всегда смеется если кто-то шутит и радуется, смотря на то как всем весело., а потом поворачивает голову направо. и куда-то под ребра, больно врезался красиво заточенный кинжал. нацу улыбается лисанне, так же, как и ей когда-то. она смотрит на пустой поднос в трясущихся руках. в ней — застрявшие осколки чужого счастья.

мира зовет и машет рукой, и она покорно идет за очередной партией заказов. она безвольно идет к нужному столу, уже не утруждая себя ответом на шутки. даже улыбкой. никто не обратил внимания. хах. она то думала всем будет боязно, что же случилось. может всем слишком весело чтобы заметить одно грустное лицо? уже не важно. она снова смотрит в право, а нацу смотрит ей в глаза. и не улыбается. смотрит спокойно, без эмоций. как будто все равно., а поднос, полный посуды выпадет из трясущихся рук.

-ну вот, разбилось. надо убрать, — тихо бормочет люсьена и встает на колени перед осколками, отстраненно чувствуя как несколько впиваються в колени.собирает голыми руками, и смотрит в никуда. сама не знает почему. где-то сзади, словно сквозь вату, слышиться испуганная мира: «о мой бог, люси! ты что делаешь!»

люси опускает взгляд, и смотрит на руки с застрявшими в них осколками и морщиться — боли совсем нет.

люси восемнадцать. (она разбита)

сердце, рваное, мечется почти пол года. оно то замедляется, и в эти моменты люси думает, наконец то я отдохну, то снова бьется как бешеное, видимо надеясь пробить ребра к чертям. эти самые рубра опутаны корнями цветов, и это видно. люси пришлось отказаться от топов, и носить мешковатые свитера. потому что она исхудала. потому что как только она вытаскивает, с криками, с кровью ту дурацкую ветку из горла, через неделю на чувствует еще одну. только эта уже норовит порвать кожу на шее, показывая, что не все в норме. ее рвет тем что она только что съела. так что ветви, изящные, красивые, обтянуты кожей. сквозь нее видно каждый изгиб, каждый сучок на этих корнях.

этот зуд не покидал ее ни на секунду. если раньше он был временным, теперь он не дает ей спать. она раздирает руки, шею, грудь и ребра в мясо. еще одна причина прятать тело. тело немеет, иногда до степени парализации. почти всегда ей удается сбежать от людей до того, как она упадет словно замертво., но пару раз она упала в гильдии и на площади. все конечно, подбежали спросили что случилось. она посмеялась сквозь зубы, сказала все в порядке и почти поползла домой., а один раз она упала на задании. посреди драки. никто не обратил внимания. все были заняты. и люси не вправе их винить. лучше добить злодея, чем бросить атаку и погибнуть всем.

люси разбита. и физически и морально. у не нет сил встать с кровати утром. даже чашка кофе валиться из рук. у нее почти не осталось посуды в доме. каждая обработка порезов и отрезание ветвей дается с трудом. ей даже раздеться по приходу в дом бывает сложно. или например попасть с первого раза в замочную скважину. как же ей хочется просто отдохнуть.

хартфилии больно и почти невозможно дышать.

люси восемнадцать. (ей стало хуже)

стоя, как обычно над раковиной в гильдии, надеясь что сюда никто не зайдет она слышит как кто-то открывает дверь, и несется к раковине. люси истерически придумывает оправдание крови на губах и цветам в раковине., но это лисанна и она встает и ее глаза расширяются. она словно подавилась чем-то., а потом она сплевывает розы. ярко алые.

люси понимает что она не одна. не одна тонет в куче цветов и блевотине. в этой бездонной яме.

и впервые от осознания этого факта ей становиться только хуже.


End file.
